Shadow of Pain With My Love
by superherointraining17
Summary: Gina Morris is a soldier in Afghanistan, but is sent home because of her "attacks." Gina is not done with fighting for her country, though. So she decides to work for SHIELD. There she will make new friends who do not judge her. She also meets Bruce Banner, a man she will bond with because of what they suffer from. (Takes place outside of The Avengers movies)
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the street absolutely exhausted from a long day of work. I just got back from a mission this morning and had to spend the whole day doing paperwork. It was not fun. All I wanted was to go home and go to bed.

But of course Director Fury had to drill me for the last three hours on everything I had seen, heard, and done. Then I got lectured on the fact that I had left my teammate by himself to fend off a bunch of guys. In my defense, it was not my fault that Agent Ward told me to go. He hated working with me, but Fury made us work together. I had to run out of that meeting, though, so I could avoid my S.O. who I knew would drill me for hours.

I had no desire to listen to Jasper Sitwell telling me what to do. That guy annoyed the hell out of me. I spent most of my days wanting to punch him instead of the punching bag. I don't know how he would get out of a fight. I was convinced he belonged in the science division not the operations, but apparently nobody else thought that.

However, running out so quickly to avoid Sitwell meant that I didn't get to see Steve Rogers, my best friend. He had actually helped me get real training. We met one time when I was training late so I could improve. Sitwell had just given me a long lecture on how I was a terrible fighter and a shame to the name of SHIELD. I was so angry and determined to prove myself that I had stayed late. Steve saw me and noticed that I was not really doing too well at improving. So he stepped in and helped me. We ended up talking a lot and he introduced me to Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Pretty soon I had the three of them training me behind Sitwell's back because none of them liked him.

I got really good with them teaching me. Agent Hill was impressed and pretty soon Director Fury even noticed that I was doing really well. So I finally got sent on a mission with, guess who, Clint Barton. It was great cause he and I were friends and worked well together. The mission went really well and we both came back a success. Clint made sure I got the credit that I was do and then he, Natasha, and Steve took me out for a celebratory dinner. When people tried to give Sitwell all the credit, though, I hacked into SHIELD's network without any help and made sure that it was written everywhere what a shitty S.O. Sitwell was and that it was really Steve, Natasha, and Clint who had taught me well. That was just my way of thanking them. We all had a good laugh about it when we saw Sitwell's face.

After that I started getting sent on missions with Agent Grant Ward. Whenever I came back I always talked to Steve. Ward was good, but he and I did not get along well. Steve and I would just talk about other stuff like the military cause I had served for a few years before entering SHIELD. We would swap war stories and what not until we got too tired. I really regretted missing out on this today, but I knew Steve would understand. I'd see him tomorrow. Or he would just come knocking on my door at 2am in the morning with Natasha in tow as back up. I didn't care. I would probably sleep right through it. As I chuckled to myself, I heard a sound coming from down the alley I was walking toward.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that alley well. You didn't go down there unless you wanted trouble, but not everyone knew that. So I stopped at the corner to listen. I was tired and wanted to go home, but if some poor innocent person was down there with a bunch of assholes I wasn't going to leave them. So I listened at the corner.

I hear the usual thugs who lurk in this alley talking to someone. I peek around the corner and see a group of about six surrounding one guy. I hear the guy in the middle say, "Listen guys. You really don't want to make me angry." They all laugh. I decide to take action. This guy clearly didn't know what he was getting into. So I run around the corner and jump onto a stack of boxes near where the circle is.

"You know, boys, it's hardly courageous to take down one man with six of you. Are you really that weak?" I say. They all laugh at me. "You really think you can take us all out, girl, by yourself," one guy says. "Is that a challenge?" I say with a grin.

One of the guys reaches for my leg, but before he can grab it, I flip off the boxes, land behind him, and shove his head into a box, knocking him out. I feel a hand on my shoulder and grin knowing they are coming for me. I spin around knocking the guys legs out from underneath him causing him to fall over. It's all chaos from there on, but in a few minutes time I've got all six guys knocked out on the ground and only the one person left who they were going to beat up.

He's looking at me in total shock. He looks at the thugs and then at me. I shrug and put my hand out for a handshake, "Gina Morris," I say, "What's your name?' "Uh um...Dr. Bruce Banner," he says shaking my hand, "Thank you for saving me there, Gina. I appreciate it." I shrug, "It's not everyday a girl gets to save someone like you without knowing it." "What do you mean someone like me?" "Steve Rogers never mentioned that you like to walk down dark alleys, Dr. Banner. Though, now I do understand why you told those guys that they shouldn't make you angry. I'm glad I stepped in. Now's there's less paperwork for me to fill out," I say with a smile. Dr. Banner doesn't smile back, "So you work for SHIELD," he asks looking very nervous. "Is that a bad thing?" I say. "I just don't want SHIELD following me or anything." I point at the building at the end of the alley that's across the street and say, "I live right over in that building, and this alley is notorious for it's stories about people getting beaten up. In fact, we should probably get out of it before anyone comes and finds us here." "Shouldn't we move the bodies?" he says. I shake my head, "No the police will be happy to find them. They've been trying to catch these guys for a while. I think they're wanted for stealing, rape, and assault probably murder too or at least attempt at murder. Nah the police will be here soon to check the alley. They'll pick them up. We should move out while we can. I'll file the incident in at SHIELD tomorrow. No sweat." "Ok," Dr. Banner says with uncertainty, but he follows me as I walk out of the alley and across the street.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Dr. Banner," I say. "Please call me Bruce," he interrupts, "You saved me in multiple ways back there. I think you have the right to call me by my first name." "Fair enough, but then you have to call me by mine." He nods in agreement. "So, Bruce, where are you headed? I think I should escort you before you walk down another bad alley." He smiles and says, "Well I'm actually heading into this building," nodding at the same building I live in. "Oh cool, we're neighbors," I say with a smile. "And that doesn't scare you considering you know who I am and what I can do," he says looking at me with uncertainty as we walk into the building. I shake my head, "According to Steve Rogers, what you can do is save many lives like Tony Stark's. And who you are, well I only know you by name and you're clearly someone I don't know as a person. But what I do know of you is that you appear to me as a nice person who does not want to be involved in violence. So no, I'm not afraid at all."

We're in the elevator at this point and he is looking me with a surprised look on his face. "But I could go off at any second and do a whole lot of damage." "So could a bomb, but that didn't stop me from serving in Afghanistan for three years before joining SHIELD. Nothing in life is safe. Every moment a human being is alive they are putting their life at risk in some way, shape, or form. So no I'm not threatened by the idea of having you living in the same building as me. In fact, I find it comforting knowing that someone else lives here who can kick ass." I look at him at that point. He's looking at me like I'm weird, but I think I'm being realistic. I didn't think it was fair that everyone gave Bruce a hard time for being the Hulk. If I had to choose between the Hulk and some terrorist, I would pick the Hulk. At least Bruce had a soul. "Gina, you are the most interesting person I have ever met. I have never met someone who thinks like you," Bruce says.

At this point, the elevator doors open onto my floor. I walk out and so does Bruce and we both look at each other. "Which apartment is yours?" I say curiously. "Uh, 306." "Ten bucks says there's a note in my apartment, which is 304 by the way, that says you've been moved in next door to me so I can keep an eye on you. Signed Nicholas J. Fury." "You really think Fury would do that," Bruce asks as we walk down the hall to our apartments. "Yup," I say popping the 'p.' "Ten bucks you say?" I look at Bruce and see that he's smiling. "Ten bucks," I say with a smile back at him.

So together we walk to my apartment which is right before Bruce's. "Come on in and let's see who wins the bet," I say as I'm unlocking the door. I open the door and walk in knowing that Fury would not have just slid any note under the door. That's when I remember, "Bruce, wait do you like dogs?!" I shout, but it's too late. Shadow, my white german shepherd, is already at the door trying to play with Bruce. "Uh I don't mind dogs, no. Yours seems pretty nice," he says with a shy grin. "Shadow, come, "I call out. Shadow runs over to me and starts jumping around me. "Shadow, sit," I say and he sits. I had my dog trained by the some of the best trainers. I was not going to deal with a rebellious dog plus I had other reasons. "Good boy," I say as I sit in front of him and let him lick my face. After a couple of seconds, I get up and grab a towel to clean my face off with. "So, Bruce, this is Shadow. If he bothers you just tell him to stop or say 'go see Gina' and he'll leave you alone. I had him trained like that because my grandmother is terrified of him." Bruce smiles, "Impressive. Not many people think to do that." I grin at his comment, but my grin turns into a smile when I see a manila folder on my table.

I open it up and read a little before looking at Bruce and saying, "Yeah and not many people think to make a bet with me. I think you won't be making any more with me after tonight." He smiles and goes for his wallet. As he's taking out the money, I continue reading the paper. He comes and looks over my shoulder and says, "Wow. Sorry you've been given a terrible job. I feel bad for you." I shrug, "At least you're not a complete and total jerk." I turn and see him holding out a ten dollar bill. "Oh, Bruce, I wasn't actually planning on taking your money. We never shook on it or anything." "Please take it. It will make me feel better since you have to be my watchdog now. Please. It'll help me sleep better tonight." "Alright," I say hesitantly taking the money. "Well I should let you get some rest. I guess I'll see you at some point," Bruce says slowly backing toward my door. "If you want I can take tomorrow off and show you around so you don't get stuck in another bad alley," I say following him. He chuckles, "I, uh, actually have work tomorrow, but I guess you could show me how to get there since it's SHIELD I'm looking for." I smile, "That won't be a problem at all." "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning around 8ish, Gina?" "See you at 8, Bruce."


End file.
